


The Sound of Silence

by ericsonclan



Series: OG World [56]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Letters, Muteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Clementine goes to check on Louis, knowing he's been struggling ever since losing his tongue to the Delta.
Relationships: Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: OG World [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815361
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	The Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> (by Laura)

Clementine wandered the halls of the admin building alone. She and Aasim had finished up a meeting a few minutes ago regarding future plans with the supplies they had stolen from the Delta. Things had finally settled down enough that they were able to look towards the future rather than simply focusing on survival and recuperation. The raid on the Delta had been as successful as could reasonably be hoped, but they had still suffered heavy losses. Clementine’s leg ached beneath her as she made her way down the stairs slowly and cautiously, one step at a time. There was still a lot of healing to be done.

Speaking of which… Clementine turned her head to her left, listening for any sounds from the piano room. It was silent. She wondered where Louis was. Ever since they’d brought him home, he hadn’t been quite the same. Losing his tongue had silenced him in more than just a physical sense. He helped around the school where he could, but he didn’t reach out to the others like he used to. They’d scrounged up a pencil and notepad for Louis, but he tended to only write short, practical messages. 

The day Clementine had made it outside for the first time since her amputation Louis had brightened up for a little while. He’d even written Clementine a little note covered in hearts asking if she’d be his girlfriend. That moment had made Clementine’s heart swell with joy. But as the weeks passed, Louis’ enthusiasm had dimmed once more. There was a somberness that came with the passage of time. It solidified the reality that this was their lives now, that his tongue was gone forever. Clementine could get a prosthetic and relearn how to walk, but Louis would never speak again.

Clementine considered going out the front doors of the admin building and looking for her boyfriend in the front yard. But even though the music room was silent, she had a feeling she should start her search there. The music room had always been a refuge for Louis; perhaps he was finding some solace there now. Turning her crutches down the hallway, Clementine clumped over to the doors, glancing through the slight opening between them.

She had been right. Louis was in there, sitting at the piano. But he wasn’t playing. In fact, he didn’t seem to be doing much of anything. He was just sitting there, blankly staring at the keys. Was he alright? Clementine didn’t want to intrude. But she also felt as though leaving him alone wouldn’t be the right call. Hesitantly, she pushed open one of the doors, her crutches clunking against the wood softly.

Louis turned to look for the source of the sound, his eyes widening when he saw Clementine. He hurriedly rose to his feet, walking over to help support her.

“Thanks, Lou,” Clementine nodded toward the piano. “Let’s sit on the bench together,”

Louis nodded, guiding Clementine toward the bench and keeping a hand on her arm until she was safely seated on the side closest to the doors. Then he circled the bench to sit on the other side. 

Sitting there with him reminded Clementine of the night they’d sat together and she’d confessed her feelings for Louis, feelings he had reciprocated. It was the same night the Delta had attacked, the same night she’d failed to protect him. So much had happened in that night. The events felt far apart in Clementine’s mind even though they’d happened within minutes of each other. That confession had been some of the last words she’d ever heard Louis speak, the last she ever would hear clearly. 

Shit, she’d come in here in hopes of making Louis happier and instead she was just contributing to the melancholy mood. She looked to the piano, trying to force some cheer into her voice. “Have you been working on your music?”

Louis shook his head.

“Why not?”

He simply shrugged, looking away from her.

Clementine frowned. Reaching out, she gently intertwined her fingers with his. “Louis, you can tell me anything. Where’s your notepad?”

Louis didn’t even bother to respond. 

Clementine’s eyes scanned the room in search of it. It didn’t take long to locate. The notepad lay abandoned on the floor, several pieces of crumpled paper surrounding it. They seemed to have been torn from the notepad and tossed aside. Perhaps they were drafts of something Louis couldn’t quite figure out how to say. Her curiosity overtaking her, Clementine leaned over to scoop one off the floor. She began to uncrumple it.

Louis looked at her with large eyes, causing Clementine to pause. 

“Should I not read it?” 

Louis looked lost for a moment as if considering his answer. It wasn’t as though he could give a complex answer though, simply a yes or no. After a moment he reluctantly nodded. Still feeling torn, Clementine decided to give it a look. The very first words struck pain into her heart.

_Dear Clementine,  
I think we should break up. I should probably find a better way to lead up to that conclusion, but I figured it was best to just cut to the chase. The boy you said you had feelings for isn’t me anymore. Whatever made you like me, whether it was my jokes or something else that escapes me, isn’t a part of me anymore. I’m useless now. Simply a burden. And with things as hard as they are on you now with your missing leg, I know you don’t need any more of those.   
That night before everything fell apart, I told you thanks for listening. Now I don’t have anything worth listening to. So I figured it was best_

The letter cut off there, unfinished. Clementine’s eyes shot up, searching Louis’ for answers. He wasn’t willing to look up though, his gaze remaining firmly planted upon the ground. “Louis...” Clementine heard her voice crack with emotion, “Why?”

Louis shook his head, his hand reaching out to tap the letter she’d just read.

“No, I don’t accept that. This letter is bullshit, just a bunch of lies you’ve told yourself since you’ve spent so much time alone with these thoughts. Louis…” Clementine’s hand tightened round her boyfriend’s, her voice desperate. “What I told you that night, everything I said, is still true. My feelings haven’t changed, not one bit,”

Tears were trickling down Louis’ face. A low gurgling sound came from his throat, the only sound he could make anymore. Clementine reached to brush the tears away only for Louis to jerk backwards away from her touch. 

Clementine scooted forward, refusing to give up. “Louis, I-” Her words were cut short as she gasped in pain, her stump burning from being pressed against the bench. Clementine’s back involuntarily convulsed, sending her teetering off balance. She feared she’d fall over when all of a sudden, an arm came round her waist, pulling her upright. The piano clanged as Louis’ elbow brushed the keys in his rush to catch her. Clementine looked up to see him studying her face with concern. “Lou…”

Louis drew back, withdrawing his arm quickly. His face was hidden behind his dreadlocks as his chest rose and fell, clearly struggling with his own inner turmoil.

Clementine felt her own eyes burning. “I did this to you. It’s my fault for not saving you that night,” Louis’ head shot up and he quickly shook his head, but the message didn’t touch Clementine. This was something that had been festering within her too long to keep contained. “The night you were taken I had the chance to save you. I saw you fighting Dorian while Violet was being dragged away. I-I thought I’d have the chance to save both of you. Violet was nearer to the cage, so I took that shot first, but by the time I notched the next arrow…” Clementine’s lip quivered, her throat burning as she tried to hold back tears. “It was already too late. Lilly threw a molotov in front of the gates and suddenly there were flaming walkers everywhere. By the time we cleared them out, you were gone,”

She looked up at Louis, her eyes wet with tears. “If I’d known what Lilly would do to you, if I had any idea, I wouldn’t have stopped there. I’d have run through that fire and out into the woods. I’d have followed on foot and not given up until I’d found the trail. I…” Clementine’s voice wavered, her shoulders shaking as she succumbed to her tears. It was useless. She’d fought as hard as she could. Everything she was describing wouldn’t have done any good. She couldn’t have found Louis that way. Through a moment’s decision his fate had been sealed. And if she’d chosen otherwise, if she’d saved him first, would the same thing that had been done to him happen to Violet? If they found Violet in the cells like that, she’d never forgive herself. Both outcomes were unbearable and unforgivable. 

Clementine could feel Louis’ hand gently rubbing her shoulder. The gurgling sound was coming from his throat again as well. Now they were both crying, both lost in their pain and self-condemnation. Her eyes blurred by tears, Clementine reached out for Louis, pulling him close. Her breath came in short gasps as she buried her face in his shoulder, her body wracked by grief. She couldn’t lose him. After all that they’d been through, all the hurdles they’d overcome to find each other, she couldn’t let this be their swan song. But how could Louis even forgive her now that she’d told him what she’d done.

Louis’ hands were on her back. His own face was hidden against her neck, made damp with his tears. He was shaking, his body trembling within Clementine’s arms. He didn’t pull back and Clementine didn’t loosen her grip on him. They stayed there in that moment, both afraid to pull back, scared that if they let go then things would truly be over.

It couldn’t last forever though. Slowly Clementine pulled back, her hands slipping up to cup Louis’ face as she gazed into his eyes. “Louis… whatever you choose, I’ll respect that. I don’t want you thinking that we can’t be together because you’re a burden because I don’t see that at all. We both lost parts of ourselves to the Delta, but that doesn’t mean we can’t heal. We’ll learn to grow past all that. But if you can’t forgive me for what I let happen…” Clementine’s voice wavered but she pushed through, “Then I can live with that. It’s your choice,”

Louis’ hands had come up to cover Clementine’s. Looking deeply into her amber eyes, he shook his head fiercely before pressing a kiss to one of her wrists then the other.

Clementine let out a shaky breath. “What does that mean? That you forgive me?”

Louis took one of her hands and guided it to his throat. He pointed at her and shook his head. What was he saying? That she wasn’t to blame?

Clementine opened her mouth to protest. “Louis, I-” But before she could get any further Louis had pulled her to himself once more, his arms wrapping round her protectively. Clementine’s eyes stung with fresh tears. Hesitantly she reached out, her own arms coming round to circle his waist. Their last embrace had been one of desperation. This one felt softer, more intentional. Clementine felt Louis’ head come to rest atop her own. They sat there in silence, everything perfectly still. Finally Clementine softly cleared her throat. “I take it we’re not breaking up then?”

Louis nodded, his chin lightly brushing the hair on top of her head. He placed a gentle kiss upon it before settling down once more.

Clementine closed her eyes, letting the tension in her body truly start to dissipate. “I’m glad. I can take a lot of things, but losing you… I never want that. I know this isn’t easy for either of us, being this broken. But having each other makes it better, not worse. I need you, Louis. Each and every day,”

Louis pulled back for a moment, just far enough to look at Clementine. Taking a deep breath, he pulled the corners of his lips up into a smile.

“That’s my Louis,” Clementine reached up to brush away a stray tear that glistened upon his cheek. “But if you’re ever sad, that’s ok too. I want to hear about it all, in whatever way you want to share it,” 

A distant look came into Louis’ eyes. Rising to his feet, he stepped away from the bench. At first Clementine was afraid he might leave the room, but instead he walked over to his notepad. Kneeling down, Louis picked up the crumpled pieces of paper that surrounded it one by one. Once all were gathered he walked back to the bench, taking the one that Clementine had read which lay crumpled and wet beside her. He then made his way over to the fireplace, setting the entire pile deep within it, tucked amongst the logs. There was no fire burning now, but the symbolism wasn’t lost on Clementine. Returning to the bench, Louis sat once more beside her.

Clementine smiled, the pain in her heart replaced by a warmer, purer ache. She truly loved this boy. “Thank you,” She glanced over at the piano. “Would you like to focus on something happier now? Maybe play me that song you wrote?”

A myriad of emotions danced within Louis’ eyes. Clementine hoped it hadn’t been wrong to ask this of him. But the piano was his voice, in a deep, intrinsic sense. She wanted to hear it, to let him speak through its melody. Louis’ hands rose after a few seconds, coming to rest delicately upon the keys. And then he began to play, the same song he had played for Clementine that night the room had seemed full of magic and light.

Slowly, Clementine laid her head down, bringing it to rest against Louis’ shoulder. Her eyes closed as she let the music overtake her senses, hearing Louis’ voice in every note he played. The world outside the walls of the music room was still harsh and cruel. It hadn’t become any easier in the time they’d spoken and that wouldn’t change. But here with Louis she felt safe. Not because there was no pain, but because he was with her in it, just like she was with him. And together, Clementine believed they’d be able to make it through whatever the world might throw at them.


End file.
